Episode 1914 (24 February 2000)
Synopsis Steve oversleeps with his pills, and doesn't even hear the phone as Beppe tries to call him because the VAT man is there. The man decides to come back another day. Frank visits the car lot, and Roy then calls Phil to say that Frank won't come back again today so bring the cars round. Peggy arrives at Phil's and asks what he's going to do about the baby. Phil says there won't be one because Lisa's getting rid of it. Barry and Natalie decide they can't afford their current lifestyle and Barry says he'll ask Roy if he can help. He arrives just as Phil's delivering the cars, so Roy guiltily tells Barry to meet him in the Vic later. Pat asks Barry what's wrong, and Barry puts it down to financial concerns. Pat says they'll be able to help if they need any money. Billy and Beppe are working in the club. Steve finally turns up and Beppe is furious because of the VAT man. Steve says he's sorry. Beppe tells him to look over the accounts again. Peggy finds Lisa, and offers to buy her tea in the café so they can talk about her grandchild. Peggy tells Lisa she found out about the baby, and that Phil told her Lisa is going to have an abortion. Lisa says that she wants to keep the baby, and Peggy is thrilled. Lisa says she's pleased that Peggy is on her side, but she doesn't feel right talking to her about it. Peggy says she will offer all the support Lisa wants. Steve phones his doctor. His own doctor isn't working so he has to phone the emergency doctor. The doctor returns the call and Steve has fallen asleep over the accounts, so Billy goes and wakes him up. Steve asks for a prescription for amphetamines. The doctor won't give them over the phone, so Steve hangs up angrily and calls an old friend. Billy sees him when he leaves and gets into the car to make the deal. Peggy makes an announcement of a new rota so that Peggy and Frank work opposite shifts to Dan, and each are responsible for covering their half of the shifts. Later, Peggy offers to pay Melanie extra if she'll ensure she doesn't take time off during her shifts! In the club, there is a birthday party, but the girls have gone to the Vic first for a cheaper drink, so a giggly bunch arrive in the Vic just as Frank looks at his watch and says they're leaving. Mel gets her coat and Dan is horrified. Mel says she already arranged it with Peggy, and she has the night off. Dan begs her because he has to change a barrel and there's no-one else working. He offers to pay her double for her next shift. Mel says she can't do it today, but she'll give Dan's shifts priority if he's offering extra money. Phil comes in, and offers to give Dan a hand. Frank tells Phil that he's barred. Dan tells Frank he chooses who's barred on his shifts. Mel meets Lisa and admits that it was her who let the cat out of the bag to Peggy. Lisa tells Mel Peggy was actually fine about it. Steve, now the life and soul of the party, tells Billy to go over to the Vic and round up the party goers. Unfortunately, the sister fancies Dan so she doesn't go with her mates, and when Steve discovers this, he sacks Billy. Dan asks Phil what's up with Lisa, and Phil tells him she's pregnant. Dan says that Phil has to take responsibility, and Phil says he is - he's paying for the abortion. Dan objects, saying how bad he felt when Carol got rid of his baby. Billy comes in to ask Beppe if he can have a word with Steve to ask for his job back, and Beppe laughs but allows him to go on through. Billy puts his head round the office door, and catches Steve having just set up some drugs on the desk and with a rolled up tenner up his nose! Credits Main cast *Martin Kemp as Steve *Perry Fenwick as Billy *Michael Greco as Beppe *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Steve McFadden as Phil *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Mike Reid as Frank *Tony Caunter as Roy *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Todd Carty as Mark *Nicholas Caunter as PC Gilbert *Emma Lay Flurrie as Zoe *Katie Lyons as Ginnie Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes